Cartoon Cardiac
The clock rings, time for death. That’s for a firefighter that became fake, a fatal farmer, a glass designer breaks glass, and a vet dies of revenge. Back and there, its in the next episode of 1000 Ways To Die. David, not hired once for a job. He wishes he started as a firefighter. David becomes a "firefighter". A fire starts, he forgot about training. He tries to set out the fire, only to get splashed with the fire hose and trips in the fire. The fire burned his internal organs, including his brain which caused David’s death. (Cast and Interviewees) * Ryder Kittban - David (lead: intended victim) * Ronald Hooving - (Firefighter) * Dr. Jordan Seun - (Burn and Fire Specialist) (Foreign Names) * Horno en un niño - Oven On A Boy (Latin America) * Fogo da morte - Death Fire (Brazil) * Lebend und Brenn - Live And Burn (Germany) Meet Jordan, he does farming and look after his farm animals. Hurricane season started, and when 39 days passed by, everything was fine until there was croaking noises near the roof of the farm. He checks out the roof. Little did Jordan know he was allergic to all the mold on the farm, causing anaphylaxis. Jordan passes out of anaphylactic shock, but it doesn’t end there. He falls off the roof, breaking his ribs. He survives breaking his ribs, but still unconscious. His farm animals mistaken it for grass since his harness was green. Jordan dies of rabies soon after the animals bite on his unconscious body. (Cast and Interviewees) * Andrew Hymak - Jordan (lead: intended victim) * Vincent Jab - (Farmer) * Dr. Luna Locke - (Rabies Doctor) (Foreign Names) * Farmer de los muertos - Farmer Of The Dead (Latin America) * Massacre da raiva - Rabies Massacre (Portuguese) * Betriebs Out - Farm Out (German) Next, there’s the glass seller that killed himself, and vet becomes leishmania’s next target. Luciano sells glass. His first client was DJ, a meteorologist that got a window broken after Winter Storm Kelly. Luciano tried many glass but DJ didn’t like the glass. After 10 minutes of struggling to give DJ what he wants, Luciano found the right one. Luciano had proof, but one last thing. DJ wanted him to run to it in order to do proof. Luciano ran to the glass and fell, which caused Luciano to break his ribs which punctures his heart, killing Luciano. (Cast and Interviewees) * Juan Motio Lokka - Luciano (lead: intended victim) * Paul Stacking - DJ (lead) * Jonesy Robert - (Glass Seller) * Robby Cole Bage - (Broken Bone Examiner) (Trivia) * This death does not have a Foreign name as it never aired in other countries. In this tropical area near London, there is a vet to check if your pet has Leishmaniasis. John works there. John would only respect pets, no one else. He checked his pet for leishmania, only to know his dog got the leishmania parasite. Soon that day, John got infected too. Unfortunately, the parasite traveled to his brain, killing him in the process. But how did he get the leishmania parasite? He wasn’t wearing gloves. He was still drunk from his birthday party from 7 days ago. (Cast) Jacob Blingaff - John (lead: intended victim) (Trivia) * This death has no interviewees. *